candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 202
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 201 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 203 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 30,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *Although this level starts with 19 colour bombs on the screen, you are required to get 25 colour bombs, therefore you need to make six more colour bombs within 50 moves, and with 6 colours, that is not always easy. *However, through careful blasting of the colour bombs with different colours and a little luck, you can make those extra 6 in no time. The colour bombs might be accidentally activated, though, reducing its effect. *The order is worth 25,000 points 25 special candies × 1,000 points per special candy = 25,000 points. Hence, an additional 5,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *The main strategy is to clear the colours one by one using colour bombs. By reducing colours on the board, the chances for finding desirable shapes for a colour bomb is much higher. Due to the need to preserve colour bombs for this purpose, it is recommended you avoid special candies - Wrapped candies/colour bomb combinations can be effective however as this clears the board of two colours and increases the chances of making further colour bombs. *Never mix any two colour bombs together unless you have made all the colour bombs needed to collect for this level. Even then, if there are extra moves available, it would be recommended to still release them individually so as to get the extra bonus points for each colour bomb. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours will cause many moves to be spent to create special candies required. However, this point is less critical due to the relatively low three star target score. *The order gives 25,000 points (25 colour bombs × 1,000 points per colour bomb = 25,000 points). Hence, an additional 75,000 points for two stars and an additional 145,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the creation of special candies if the player is lucky. All these can result in a point boost. *The regular icing are not a threat at all. *Since the order requires the creation of colour bombs, it is very easy to get the three-star score. Furthermore, colour bombs will give a high amount of points per usage. The score is further increased if a colour bomb + wrapped candy combination is created. *The board is open with 81 spaces. Hence it eases the creation of special candies. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 202 mobile new colour scheme (before candies settle).png|Mobile version (before candies settle) Level 202 mobile new colour scheme (after candies settle).png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Level 202 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Sweet Surprise levels Category:Levels with special candy orders Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with candies that do not start from rest Category:Medium levels